


In Fangorn Forest

by Romantical_Cat



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantical_Cat/pseuds/Romantical_Cat
Summary: You moved swiftly but soundlessly through Fangorn Forest. Before you would have danced, leaping and twirling through pools of dappled sunlight, but now you simply watched and listened. There were intruders lingering under the eaves of the Forest, and you cautiously made your way towards them. You frowned as you sniffed the air. This was no Orc scent.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Reader
Kudos: 33





	In Fangorn Forest

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE! Legolas's dialogue that reader overhears is straight from The Two Towers, it isn't my work.

You moved swiftly but soundlessly through Fangorn Forest. Before you would have danced, leaping and twirling through pools of dappled sunlight, but now you simply watched and listened. There were intruders lingering under the eaves of the Forest, and you cautiously made your way towards them. You frowned as you sniffed the air. This was no Orc scent. 

Intrigued but wary, you drew closer. Your keen hearing picked up a voice in the distance. 

“I do not think the wood feels evil, whatever tales may say.”

Your breath caught and you flitted behind the thick bole of a moss-covered tree. The speaker was peering into the Forest, and you had a strange feeling that they would be able to see you even in the distant gloom. 

“No, it is not evil; or what evil is in it is far away. I catch only the faintest echoes of dark places where the hearts of the trees are black. There is no malice near us; but there is watchfulness, and anger.” 

You tilted your head to the side. “Who are you to sense all that?” you whispered. Drawn forward like a moth to a flame you sighed as the wind switched and carried the rest of the conversation away. 

Three figures entered the Forest. One was shorter than the other two, clearly a Dwarf. They spoke amongst themselves in hushed tones, looking around. 

Distracted, you stepped on a half-rotten branch and it snapped. You froze. You were too close to the group, and three pairs of eyes landed on you. Trembling, you turned to run but stopped short. You could sense no malice, and curiosity overcame you. 

“Please, I mean you no harm,” your melodious voice reached the travellers. “Why do you travel through Fangorn Forest? And who are you?” 

The trio had raised their weapons, but it did not frighten you. 

“I could ask the same of you,” a Man spoke; tall and strong with a noble countenance. 

A small smile graced your lips. “This is where I make my home. You,” and you turned towards a blond haired Elf, “are of Sindarin blood, and I sense the woodlands in your heart. Why do you stray here?” 

His blue eyes met yours. “We are seeking our companions--” he was silenced by the Dwarf’s hand on his arm. 

“This is some sorcery,” he said gruffly, “of Saruman.” 

The Man shook his head. “I think not.” He lowered his sword. 

-

In a moment of silence as you walked beside them you reflected how surprised you were at their trust in you. Your distant expression caught the Elf's attention. 

“What troubles you?” he asked softly. 

You tilted your head to the side. “Why do you allow me to accompany you?” 

There was a smile in his eyes. “You wish no-one harm, and bring light with you. That is answer enough.” But as his gaze lingered on your face you sensed that there was more to be said. 

\--

You had never liked saying goodbyes, but it seemed like bidding Legolas farewell was one of the hardest things you had ever done.

He drew you aside from Aragorn and Gimli, who were talking to each other in low voices. 

“Thank you for letting me walk with you,” you murmured. 

“I am glad that you did,” the Elf replied. 

Still reluctant to go, you reached out with trembling fingers and touched his arm. 

Legolas stiffened in surprise, then relaxed as a gentle smile graced his lips. “My heart longs to stay in this forest.” He looked around at the great trees and the dancing sunbeams. “Something about it…” His eyes met yours.

“I understand what you mean.” 

"Do you?" Legolas asked softly. He took a breath and continued in his normal tone. "No harm will come to you here," he spoke swiftly now, feeling the urge to press onward, "but be careful." He stepped back from your touch.

"Will I see you again?" you asked hastily.

Legolas paused. "Yes. If all goes well I will return." 

Your spirit rose as you took his hand and clasped it in both of yours. Raising it to your lips, you left a light kiss on his knuckles. "Safe travels, Legolas." 

There was wonder on his face as he spoke. "Thank you, my lady." Then, with a graceful bow, he was gone.

\---

When you saw Legolas again it was when he returned to Fangorn. 

On the eve of his arrival he left his companions and slipped into the wood. You were waiting for him in the center of a moonlit clearing. When the silver rays illuminated his face you longed to run forward into his arms, or cry out in greeting, but instead stood silently as if transfixed. 

The Elf approached slowly, his footsteps making no sound. “I am glad to see you again,” his voice was quiet. There was a far-away, wistful look in his eyes that hadn’t been there before. 

Your heart sank. “Has the call of the sea taken your heart at last?” Starlight caught in your hair and shimmered there like gems. 

“No.” Legolas smiled. A small frown creased his brow. “You haven't changed at all.” 

You shrugged your shoulders lightly. “I don’t know who I am, if that's what you mean. I’ve been here since I could remember.” You gasped when he touched your hand. As if a spell had been lifted you looked up into his face, lips parted.

Legolas placed his hands ever so lightly on your upper arms. The look of deep, melancholy longing was still in his eyes as his gaze met yours, making you shiver. “We could not be.” he spoke quietly. 

You frowned. “We could. I…" 

“Perhaps you are wiser than I.” He stepped closer, making your heart flutter.

“Perhaps,” your voice was almost a whisper. Moonlight disguised the blush on your cheeks. 

As he leaned down he cupped your cheek with one hand. His fingers caressed your skin gently for a moment, then carded through your hair. His lips were soft as he kissed you, and he smiled as you tentatively wrapped your arms around him.

When the kiss ended you looked at him curiously. The yearning sadness in his gaze was gone. “Legolas?”

“What is it?” 

“I’ve never left this forest,” you sounded unsure, but your heart urged you on. “I wish to go whither you go, but I am afraid. Would you have me?” 

“I would,” the Elf answered without hesitation. Conflict flashed across his face. “I am loath to lead you to some darker fate.” 

You shook your head. “I will fear no darkness when I am with you.” You took his hand and kissed it, keeping it clasped between yours. 

His breath caught. “Then come with me at dawn, meleth nîn. But tonight I wish to stay here…” Legolas trailed off, looking at the ancient trees that surrounded the clearing. 

With a smile you took his arm and led him down the winding moss-carpeted paths, moving silently through the Forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> Melleth nîn - My love


End file.
